Chapter 5 - Undercover
Chapter 5 - Undercover is a Mission in LEGO City Undercover. It follows Chase McCain as he goes undercover to infiltrate Chan Chuang's gang in an effort to find Rex Fury. Plot Summary The mission begins in the basement of the LEGO City Police Station with Chase McCain looking for Ellie Phillips and Frank Honey. Ellie comments that she intends to stay out of Chief Dunby's way in the wake of the events with the police truck and wonders how they'll get out of this mess. Frank comments that he expects his parents will pay for it like they usually do. McCain is puzzled by this, and Honey remarks that his parents are really rich and own a hotel in Paradise Sands. Honey then tells Ellie that McCain is going undercover and will need new clothes. Ellie congratulates McCain and hands him a character token, which unlocks Chase Undercover. Outside the police station McCain decides to make his way to Chan's Scrapyard to attempt to infiltrate Chan's Gang. Once at the scrapyard, McCain receives a call from Ellie. She informs McCain that now that's gone undercover, she's added a function to his Communicator which allows him to listen in to suspects. This unlocks the Audio Scan functions of the Communicator. McCain makes uses of his Communicator's new function by climbing to the top of a nearby building and listening into the scrapyard where he hears that Bucky Butler, a criminal he had arrested two year previously, is due at Chan's Limo Service for an interview to join Chan's Gang. McCain concludes that if he gets Butler out of the way, he can replace Butler at the interview and join Chan's Gang. Arriving at the Art Gallery, McCain overhears Butler talking with a clerk, and then begins pursuing him as he leaves the building. Catching up to Butler, McCain arrests him and heads to Chan's Limo Service for the interview. Arriving at Chan's Limo Service, McCain is given the assignment to pick up Forrest Blackwell in a limo by Old Quiang. Quiang informs McCain that Blackwell will be chased by the paparazzi, and that McCain will need to avoid them. Quiang also tells McCain to be polite, as Blackwell is the limo service's only customer. McCain arrives at Blackwell Tower in Kings Court where Blackwell is surrounded by paparazzi. McCain takes Blackwell to a theatre in Bright Lights Plaza, where Blackwell is seeing a play. As he disembarks, Blackwell tells McCain that he doesn't need to wait, as he's getting home by other means. Shortly after Blackwell disembarks, Quiang calls and commends McCain on his driving and disregard for traffic laws. Quaing then tell McCain to head for the alley beside the scrapyard to meet his boss, as McCain's being offer a promotion. McCain speeds off to meet Chan Chuang. In the alley, Chuang gives McCain an assignment as a test. He's to "recover" a car from a rival while the the rival is having a party in Paradise Sands. McCain makes his way to Paradise Sands where he discovers the car Chuang wants him to steal is being guarded. He overhears the guards comment that they'd like to attend a nearby pool party, if the party were to serve some food and play some decent music. McCain proceeds to the pool party where he helps the chef get some food cooking and finds the DJ's records so he can play some decent music. This lures the guards away giving McCain the opportunity to steal the car that Chaung sent him after. However as soon as he begins prying open the door a group of costumed party-goers emerge from the building. McCain fights them off, along with a round of reinforcements and is then able to steal the car for Chuang. Once McCain arrives back at Chuang's Scrapyard, Chuang calls and sends McCain over to the office of his limo service. He informs McCain that his burglar alarm has gone off and he wants McCain to deal with any intruders. When McCain arrives at the limo company he discovers a lone black-clad intruder in the office. Just as McCain is about to break open the door and confront the intruder, the door opens and the intruder runs out. McCain pursues over rooftops and eventually onto a garbage barge, where the intruder reveals herself to be Natalia Kowalski. McCain asks Natalia why she was in Chan's office and she says that her dad was last seen getting into a limo, probably one of Chan's. The only thing she could find in Chan's office though were empty money bags from Pappalardo's Ice Cream Parlor. This leads McCain to wonder if Chan is working for Vinnie Pappalardo, and Papplardo in turn is working for Rex Fury. McCain offers to find Natalia's dad, but she again refuses his help and takes off. This ends Undercover and unlocks a Free Run beginning at the limo company. Category:Missions